The Earth Project Series: Jaykob's Journey
by Dragonix84
Summary: This is a book I am currently writing. It takes place in a "somewhat" post apocalyptic future of Earth. It follows the story of "Jaykob", a young man with supernatural abilities, just like everyone else on Earth, as he attempts to stop the god-like aliens that are threatening his planet from taking over, while he also attempts to prevent Earth from breaking into another world-war!


It all started in the year 2995. That was the year when the human race's view of reality was knocked on its ear…

At that time in history, our world was in ruins. Virtually all of the planet's natural resources had diminished due to over-population and pollution. Things like water and oxygen, which we used to have an abundance of, were now a rarity to find. Burning cities, ravaged by the constant nuclear wars, covered the land. All government systems had ceased to exist. The human race was on the verge of extinction; what few people were left wandered the land aimlessly, doing whatever they could to acquire the resources they needed to survive.

Unfortunately, even at the edge of oblivion, the human greed factor was still in effect. People stole from and killed one another. Prejudice was still a key factor of human aggression. Worst of all though was the technology. People still held on to completely useless gadgets, even as they were dying. The world was slowly decaying, the human race included, but we still had to have our televisions and radios and our videogames until the very end. People everywhere might have been dying, but at least they would be entertained while they experienced their last few breaths. Thank goodness that we'll always have logic in a time of crisis, right?

Still, fate has a way of finding prosperity (even in an ironic sense) in even the most unfortunate of events. It was **August 16****th****, 2995***. During that day everything was going as it normally did on Earth. People everywhere were dying of every cause imaginable, and even more people were tuned in to their daily dose of media. Suddenly every technological device on the planet had a satellite signal broadcast on them. A large creature of some sort was on every screen (and although not visible, every radio as well) world-wide. Its skin was a mucus green color, and its head was sort of shaped like an upside-down egg. It had large bright yellow eyes with big elliptical pupils, which stared out with a piercing gaze.

The creature, after waiting a second to make sure the signal got through, abruptly began to speak. "Hello dominant species of this fading world.", it started, sounding startlingly human. "My title is Sarzog, of the planet Xargon, leader of the Xargonians. We Xargonians come to you in your time of dire need, recognizing that your kind is close to elimination. We are currently orbiting around your planet in a space station of our design. Our species has decided to grant you all a gift in an effort to conduct an experiment of great interest to us. As of the next sunrise on your planet, all of you shall have received special… Powers", Sarzog continued. "Each member of your species shall have a maximum of three powers, although, not all of you will reach the full potential of experiencing all three. These abilities will be encoded into your genetic material, so your offspring shall continue on the experiment." He went on. "Hopefully, you will all choose to use your powers responsibly; and will be able to save your species, and your planet, with them. Eventually, all will be explained, and you will learn the extent of your abilities in the near future. Until then, we'll be watching you."

Then, as quickly as he appeared, Sarzog was gone; and all technology went back to normal. People all over the world puzzled as to what had just happened. Who was this "Sarzog", and what "powers" was he talking about? Were these "Xargonians" really an alien species watching the human race from space? All these questions and more whizzed through the minds of people everywhere. Unfortunately, it looked as though the human race would just have to wait and see what would happen to them the next day…

Just as promised; the next day people everywhere discovered that they had superhuman abilities. As time passed, they learned more and more about their powers. A person would gain their first ability at around age thirteen. This ability was usually offensive in nature, and generated through the mind. The second ability; also gained at age thirteen, although, a person would have to discover how to use it on their own; was usually defensive in nature and generated through the body. Most people didn't gain their third ability, as they had to discover it all on their own. This ability later became known as the "ethereal" ability, as it was usually spiritual in nature and seemed to be based on the person's personality. No one is sure of how the ethereal ability is generated. The human genetic code is complicated though, so sometimes peoples' powers weren't always designed this way. Sometimes a person's powers could mutate. All abilities take energy to use, just like the body, and have been found to cause fatigue, loss of consciousness, and even death if over used. Later on in the future, medical facilities created tests to help someone discover what powers they would have when they came of age.

At first, there was tranquility throughout the world when these powers came to be. People everywhere banded together as they used their abilities to rebuild their destroyed world. Healers around the planet teamed up and purified pollution everywhere, and others rebuilt our lost societies. Spells were placed on the world (as some people had the ability to use magic) to make it so that the world's natural resources replenished themselves and kept renewing themselves indefinitely. Instead of moving society into the future, the human race decided to keep civilization where it was before the wars had started, in the 21st century time period. Animals slowly returned to life, and nature began to rebalance itself. For a while the world was at peace.

Now comes the sad part, again, the human race's egotistical greed prevails over all else. Peace wasn't to last very long. After a while people started to think too highly of themselves, thinking that they had better or stronger powers than everybody else, which led to increasingly violent conflicts. Eventually, the entire world has in chaos, and all of the countries in the world split apart into separate territories. These territories varied in size; some were as small as a single city, others were as big as an entire nation. Life for humanity became one giant gang war. In charge of each territory was a single person called the territory leader. The territory leader was whoever proved that they were the strongest person in the territory. The only way to become territory leader was to challenge the current leader to a battle; it didn't have to be a fight to the death, but with how humanity is, it usually was. Most territory leaders changed their names to something related to their powers when they became leader. Also territory leaders usually had an apprentice, so that if they died in office (of something other than being challenged to a fight for leadership) someone could take over leading the territory for them.

Not all territories were led by a leader; some territories were "rogue territories". These were areas where outcasts and rogues were sent to live. Some were refugees or exiles hiding from persecution. Others were people who simply didn't want to live under someone else's rule. Still, others were just traveling nomads who were venturing from territory to territory. These areas were usually extremely large and sparsely populated. They were also considered highly dangerous most of the time, as some rogues would attack any travelers they encountered. Most of the world's forests became rogue territory, as they were difficult to inhabit but abundant in resources.

After the separation into territories started, some people started to work on strengthening their abilities even further. It was these people that discovered that if they worked on using their abilities and sharpening their skills, it gradually took less energy to use their powers; kind of like when you lift weights to strengthen your muscles and are able to lift more weight later on. If they honed their abilities enough, it eventually took almost no energy at all. Reaching this point was later called "mastering" an ability. There were few people who mastered their powers, and even less who mastered all of them. Only a few hundred to a few thousand people were able to use all three of their abilities; out of these people, only a handful of them mastered all three abilities. The people who did, however, came to be called "Tri-Masters"; and were considered some of the strongest people on the planet. Most Tri-masters were leaders of their territories, as they were usually the strongest people where they lived. Other Tri-Masters traveled as rogues; either to battle anyone who crossed their path, therefore strengthening their abilities even more, or to live a life of solitude, out of the view of society. It is currently unknown how many Tri-Masters there are in the world; although, it is known that there are very few.

Tension began to raise world-wide as fighting and other forms of violence escalated around the globe. Small civil wars broke out as territories began to fight within themselves. More and more territories descended into chaos as battles erupted between their citizens. Entire civilizations tore themselves apart from the inside out. The pandemonium contained in the individual territories, however, never leaked into the neighboring territories. Even the territory leaders didn't dare to try and take over the other territories around them. The reason for this was simple: If they started to take over other territories, they knew that the other leaders would feel threatened that their territories were next, so they would band together to fight whoever was taking over. Soon other territories would join the fight, and it would eventually result in the next world war. With everyone in the world now having superhuman powers, the entire human race was afraid that if another world war was created, it would result with the extinction of humanity. If the entire human race was at war, it would be quite easy for humanity to wipe itself out. Every territory leader around the world knew that the violence was getting out of control, but at least they could keep it contained within the individual territories, instead of having it spread across the world. Everybody was afraid of having the entire human race kill itself off.

So that's where that chapter of the history of our world ends, with the entire planet being healed of the cancer of human destructiveness that had plagued it for so many years, just to be devastated yet again by our nonstop self-harmful mentality. Regrettably, humanity seems hell-bent on the destruction of everything it encounters. Now the world was on the verge of war again, and this time it looked as though we wouldn't make it out of this one alive, which leads us to today…

**_*Later referred to as "Day X" or "Day of the Xargonians", and celebrated as an inter-territorial holiday around the world._**


End file.
